The objective of these studies is to define the topological orientation of saccharide-lipid intermediates involved in N-glycosylation and to gain insight into the temporal relationship between translation and N- and O-glycosylation of acceptor sites. In addition efforts will be undertaken to define at the molecular level the role of retinoids in inducing cell proliferation.